Kanna
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: stupid little one-shot that i wrote when I was like...12...


Once there was a girl named Kikyo and a guy named Naraku. One day Naraku captured so that he could make her give birth to his children. And once she had his first child Naraku said that they were going to name her Kanna and she didn't have any say in it. And so after that Kanna didn't see much of her mom. So one day she snuck out of her room so that she could go and meet her mom for the first time ever sense the day she was born. But when she found out that her mother was locked in and no one could get her out of the room she was in, only Naraku had the key to open the door that led to her mother's room. But when she turned around to go back to her room, she found that her dad had been standing there for a long time, and had followed her up the steps to where she was standing right now. So she tried to apologize to him when all the sudden he hit her, picked her up, and started to drag her off to her bedroom. When they got to the main hall she realized that he hadn't taking her the way to her room. He was taking her to the dungeon on the bottom floor of the castle and he told her that she would never disobey him again, and threw her into the cell.

Once she was there a couple days she realized that in the next cell over was her older sister Kagura. Which Kanna hadn't seen in at least a couple years, and once they started taking they realized that they were in there for the exact same reason, and decided to be really good so that Naraku would let them out of their cells so they could actually get some real food for once. Once they plotted there plan they set it in motion, but the only bad thing was that Naraku didn't come down to the dungeon very often to check on them pretty much. The only reason he went down was to feed them, and to make sure that they weren't killing each other and after a while he started to go down more and more until one day he went down there and told them that if they could behave he would let them out in a week or so. But when the week was up and they were waiting for Naraku to come down he didn't come till the next day, and by then Kanna had gotten so tired of waiting that she blew up at Naraku and she ended up staying in the cell for another 10 days, but when her 3rd day was up Naraku brought a strange woman down. And put her into a cell at the end of the hall and told Kanna not to talk to her otherwise she would be beaten again and worse than last time. But if she didn't listen and she tried to talk to her. But once she had tried for about another week she gave up and just stopped talking to people and when Naraku came to check on her he found that she was sitting in one of the corners and wasn't moving. And he decided to move her up to an actual room up in the tower where her mom was staying. When he took her up there he found that she had really changed and had found out what obedience was. So she told him that she would never go against his wishes again.

And when he agreed she went to bed and she was more than happy to stay there for the night, and do whatever Naraku said during the day and she went to the shop to get some food when she ran into Kagura and she said that she found out where there mom was and she said that the only way she was going somewhere was if Naraku told her to go. So Kagura left and Kanna continued to shop but every so often the thought of her mother would sneak into her mind and when she decided that even if she got in trouble she was going to ask Naraku about what her mother was like. And so once she had gotten home she went to do her work and she decided to ask Naraku after she had done all she was supposed to do in a day and so when she got done and Naraku had inspected it she asked him not to get mad that she wanted to know what her mother was like, but to her surprised he nearly said come with meant I'll show you something. And Kanna went with him and when they had gone down to the dungeon. She found that she was faced to face with the woman that Naraku had brought down when she was still in her cell and so she tried to talk to her but when she opened her mouth to talk she just couldn't find the words to say and when Naraku and Kanna had left the dungeon she asked how long she would have to stay down there and Naraku told her that she would have kids so Kanna waited.

But that night she woke up to this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and when she had woke up she went to look out the window and she looked up at the moon and she looked up at the moon and saw that it was a full moon and so she realized that she was trying to turn into something that she had never heard about and when Naraku rushed to see why the upstairs was shaking he found that Kanna had transformed into a vampire demon and he decided that maybe it was time to let Kikyo out so that she could train Kanna how to be a vampire and when he let Kikyo out and put her with Kanna for the night. And at the same time Naraku was using his sleeve her eyes so that she wouldn't turn into a vampire until he had put her into the sealed room. So that she wouldn't try to drink his blood and really hurt him.

So when he had put her in the room and quickly shut the door behind him so she wouldn't get out and go on a rampage to hurt or kill anything and everyone around her. So she transformed and when Kanna goes to her she starts to talk to her and so they talk until Naraku shuts the machine that makes them transform off and comes into the room to try and talk to Kanna. And when he had gone into the room he realized that Kikyo was holding Kanna and Kanna had passed out and was breathing really hard. So Kikyo and Naraku carry Kanna out of the room and Kikyo starts to yell at Naraku for purposely putting her in there when he knew that she would probably turn into a vampire and that he purposely put her in there at such a young age. Once the 2 of them had stopped fighting they turned to see that Kanna was awake and was staring at them plus looking at them weird.

And when they went over to her she asked if this was her mother. They both said yes at the same time and she was happy to know that she had finally got to meet her mom. And that her mom looks so much like her that she knew they weren't lying to her when they said it. All the sudden she rushed into Kikyo's arms and gave her a big hug. But once she had been there for about 10 minutes Naraku said that they better get to bed so that they would all be rested up tomorrow. When they went to hunt down a new person that he wanted to talk to. So he led her to her old bedroom and locked the door behind her.

The next morning they headed out to the battle and Kanna was a little nervous to go because she had never been in a battle before, and so Naraku and Kagura said that they would watch over her as long as she stayed by them and didn't wander off. So this time she actually obeyed her father and stayed behind him and Kagura till all the sudden the full moon rose and she transformed into her vampire self and thinking fast Naraku told Kagura to get out of there before she hurt them too. So they ran away from Kanna quick and when the battle was over, Naraku gave Kanna a shot and it made her fall asleep.

When they got home Naraku put her in the dark room that Kikyo was in and told Kikyo to try and get Kanna back to normal so that he could put her in her own room. It only took Kikyo about ½ an hour to get Kanna back and so she knocked on the door to tell Naraku that she had gotten Kanna back. And when Kikyo comes out of the very, very dark room. She starts to yell at Naraku and when she was done yelling they went into Naraku's room. And lay on his floor together. Naraku asks if Kikyo would care to conceive another child and she looks at him strangely but she oddly agrees. Naraku takes off his clothes and crawls on top of Kikyo. Naraku starts kissing Kikyo, and she takes off her clothes too. The two of them are now sex. Kikyo feels Naraku's tongue on her teeth and lets his tongue in. She feels a weird sensation. Kikyo asks what the hell he is doing and Naraku says I am turning you into a full demon. Kikyo feels another sensation and it's really powerful.

It sends chills through her whole body and they start making out again. Kikyo rolls over and he rolls over on top of her. Kikyo tenses up and her whole body feels really good. Naraku says you are now a full demon we can now proceed to conceive another child. Kikyo agrees. And they begin to make out AGAIN!


End file.
